All Hands
by ninewood
Summary: Donna helps the Doctor with the hand in the jar.


Title: All Hands

--------------------------------------------

Donna Noble walked down the hallway as she headed for the control room and hummed. She stopped when she heard something and footsteps came closer.

"Where is it?" asked the Doctor when he came running down the hallway and nearly crashed into her.

"Oi, slow down!" said Donna and he panted. She saw that he was holding onto a glass jar filled with a bubbling blue fluid and he looked upset about something.

"Sorry. I'm looking for something," said the Doctor.

"What?"

"My…um…my hand," said the Doctor brushing back some of his dark brown hair.

"Your hand?"

"Yes. My right hand."

"It's right there," said Donna as she pointed and he wiggled his fingers.

"No-no-no, I'm talking about my other right hand."

"Your OTHER right hand!?"

"Long story short, I had just regenerated…"

"You what?"

The Doctor sighed when he explained about regeneration and she frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you putting me on? No one can do that!"

"I can! Anyway, after I had regenerated, I got into this sword fight and this alien cut my right hand off. I grew a new one but the old one was found by this…well…"friend" of mine and he kept it in this glass jar. He called it his "Doctor detector". Well, the Master took the jar and…"

"Who!?" asked Donna and he was getting angry. He gave a quick explanation of who the Master was and she nodded. "He took the jar…"

"…And used the DNA he got from my hand to do some nasty things to me. I got the jar and my hand back and had placed it in the medical bay. The thing is, when I was cleaning this jar, my hand…well...my hand ran off."

"Ran off!?"

"Yes. It hopped off the table and ran out the door. Help me find it. It won't survive without this fluid," said the Doctor when she saw something behind him and smiled.

"Is that it?" asked Donna and he turned around.

"Come back here!" shouted the Doctor when the hand flicked the middle finger at them then ran off. "That was rude!"

They ran after the hand as it darted down the hallways and the Doctor growled. They ran into the control room when the hand hopped onto the captain's chair then on the console and the Doctor placed the jar down then dived at it. He grunted when the hand hopped off the console and headed for Donna.

"Oh no you don't!" said Donna when she stood in front of the hand and it turned and ran the other way. She ran after it as the Doctor tried to block it's escape and the hand darted to the doors.

"Don't let it get out!" shouted the Doctor when he ran then dived and grabbed the hand. He fought with it when he got up and looked at Donna. "Get the jar!"

Donna grabbed the jar when she came to the Doctor and the hand went limp.

"Why did it do that?" asked Donna.

"I don't know," said the Doctor when he took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the hand. The hand swatted the sonic screwdriver away as he looked at the hand and blinked. "What is wrong with you?"

The fingers snapped as the hand pointed at the jar and they looked at it.

"The jar?" asked Donna and the hand shook up and down.

"What about it?" asked the Doctor and the hand shook back and forth. "You don't want to go back in here?" The hand shook back and forth as he looked at it then at the jar and sighed. "But, if you don't go back in there, you'll die."

The hand jerked up as Donna walked closer and looked at it. She reached out when she touched the soft skin and the hand turned around then wrapped the fingers around hers.

"He's right. Do you want to die?" asked Donna and the hand let go of hers then shook back and forth. "Then get back in the jar."

The hand "looked" her then at the Doctor when the fingers snapped and the thumb wiggled up and down.

"You want to thumb wrestle?" asked the Doctor and the hand shook up and down. "All right, but, if I win, you have to go back in the jar."

'I do NOT believe we are doing this!' thought Donna as he handed the hand to her and wiggled his thumb. She held onto the hand as the Doctor took hold of it and the thumbs touched. He counted off as he yelled "GO!" and she watched the fight. The Doctor growled as he tried to pin the thumb down then did and he smiled.

"Yes!" said the Doctor when the finger held up two fingers then three and he sighed. "All right, best out of three!"

After three battles, the Doctor smiled and the hand went limp.

"Oh, come off it, he won fair and square!" said Donna and the hand "looked" at her.

"Look, I promise I'll let you out every now and then if you promise not to run off. Deal?" said the Doctor as he held his hand out when the fingers bent in and the thumb "scratched" and Donna looked at him.

"What is it doing?" asked Donna.

"It's thinking. So, do we have a deal?" asked the Doctor and the hand shook up and down. "Good!"

The Doctor took the hand when he walked to the jar and opened the lid. He slid the hand into the jar when he placed the lid back on and smiled.

"Now, let's get you something to eat," said the Doctor said and Donna looked at him.

"What does it eat?" asked Donna and the Doctor smiled.

"Finger sandwiches," said the Doctor taking the jar from her and headed down the hallway.

"What?" asked Donna and followed him. "You're kidding, right?"

The Doctor kept walking as she followed and the hand wiggled like it was laughing.

--------------------------------------

The End…


End file.
